parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style)
DinosaurKingRockz's TV-spoof of Pokemon (1998). It will appear on YouTube in the near future in honor of the 19th movie. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Scooby Doo * Misty - Luna (Sailor Moon) * Brock - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Pokemon - Themselves * Jessie - Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) * James - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Meowth - Himself * Tracey Sketchit - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Officer Jenny - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Nurse Joy - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Daisy - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Lily - Sagwa (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) * Violet - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer) * AJ - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Aya - Dory (Finding Nemo) * Koga - Mariln (Finding Nemo) * Todd Snap - Brian Griffin (Famiy Guy) * Cassidy - Zsa Zsa Labrador (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Butch - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Giovanni - HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) Seasons: # Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) (Season 1) # Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) (Season 2) # Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) (Season 3) # Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) (Season 4) # Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) (Season 5) Movies: * Pokemon The First Movie (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon The Movie 2000 (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) *Pokemon 3 The Movie (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) *Pokemon Mewtwo Returns (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon 4Ever (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon Heroes (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) See Also: * Pokemon Advanced Generation (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon Chronicles (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon Best Wishes (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon XY (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon Sun and Moon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon Sword and Shield (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Specials: * Pokemon Origins (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon Generations (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Trivia: * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island, The Powerpuff Girls, An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, An All Dogs Christmas Carol, 17 episodes of Sailor Moon R, and Pokemon were released in 1998. * This is the 7th TV spoof of DinosaurKingRockz. Gallery: Scooby doo 2016.jpg|Scooby Doo as Ash Ketchum Luna-0.jpg|Luna as Misty Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Dale as Brock Pikachu (TV Series).jpg|Pikachu as Himself Perdita in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Perdita as Delia Ketchum Colonel.jpg|Colonel as Professor Oak Astro.png|Astro as Gary Oak Belladonna.jpg|Belladonna as Jessie 300px-Carface.jpg|Carface as James Meowth in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Meowth as Himself Judy holding a paper.png|Judy Hopps as Officer Jenny Olivia facing Ratigan.png|Olivia Flaversham as Nurse Joy Samurai Metapod make it.png|Samurai's Metapod as Himself Chip Angry.jpg|Chip as Forrest Tammy-1.jpg|Tammy, Bink Squirrel.jpg|Bink, Hammy in the Over the Hedge Shorts.jpg|Hammy, Clarice.jpg|Clarice, Mac and Tosh.jpg|Mac and Tosh, Grayson in The Nut Job.jpg|Grayson, Skippy Squirrel in Animaniacs.jpg|and Skippy Squirell as Brock's Siblings Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Daisy Sagwa has a rope..png|Sagwa as Lily Becky Thatcher in Tom Sawyer.jpg|Becky Thatcher as Violet Red angry birds 2016.png|Red as AJ Joe's Weepinbell.jpg|Joe's Weepinbell as Himself Ash's Bulbasaur-0.jpg|Bulbasaur as Himself Charmander.jpg|Charmander as Himself Kron.jpg|Kron as Damian Squirtle in the Pokemon Shorts-0.jpg|Squirtle as Himself Horace-1.jpg|Horace as LT Surge Him (1998 Series).jpg|HIM as Giovanni James' Gyarados.png|Gyarados as Himself Lahwhinie Face.jpg|Lahwhinie as Brutella Desiree D'Allure-0.jpg|Desiree D'Allure as Nastina Abby Mallard.jpg|Abby Mallard as Sabrina Dory in Finding Dory.jpg|Dory as Aya Marlin in Finding Dory.jpg|Marlin as Koga Vinny (TV Series).jpg|Vinny as Lara Laramie Uncle Harry.jpg|Uncle Harry as Dario Tanya Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Duplica Timothy Q. Mouse in House of Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Melvin Charmeleon.png|Charmeleon as Himself Togepi (TV Series).jpg|Togepi as Herself Brian Griffin in Family Guy.jpg|Brian Griffin as Todd Snap Zsa Zsa Labrador.jpg|Zsa Zsa Labrador as Cassidy Buster Full.jpg|Buster as Butch Basil of Baker Street in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Basil as Victor Scooby Dum in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg|Scooby Dum as Ritchie Courage Giving Thumb Up.png|Courage as Tracey Sketchit Cholena-0.jpg|Cholena as Marina MacDuff.png|MacDuff as Professor Elm Ducky in The Land Before Time 9 Journey to Big Water.jpg|Ducky as Casey Babe and Travis.jpg|Babe as Woodruff Officer jenny spinarak.png|Officer Jenny's Spinarak as Himself Huck finn by sirius blackx2.jpg|Huckleberry Finn as Falkner Rita in Animaniacs.jpg|Rita as Wilhomena Speed.jpg|Speed as Kurt Harriet in Franklin.jpg|Harriet as Maizie Brock Pineco.png|Pineco as Himself Squidward Tentacles in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Bugsy Panthy.jpg|Panthy as Whitney Etta in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Etta as DJ Mary Nicodemus-0.jpg|Nicodemus as Old Man Shuckle Roo in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Roo as Morty Morty Haunter.png|Morty's Haunter as Himself Clifford in Clifford the Big Red Dog.jpg|Clifford as Gan Gogh Joe-1.jpg|Joe as Goneff Skipper in Madagascar Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Skipper as Chuck Spark.jpg|Sparky as Oliver Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Eusine Grumpy Bear as Grumpy.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Dayton Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs Category:Pokemon Movies Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:DinosaurKingRockz Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof